


Four Times Papernik Saved His Family and One Time His Family Saved Him

by Dragonsandducks



Category: (i would tag this as PKNA but it doesn't really follow that canon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: ((papernik is a much cooler name in my opinion)), 4 + 1 things, Audrey can't write good, Gen, Gun trigger warning, Swearing, better safe than sorry, i'll be honest I've only read two issues of pkna so i'm not TOOOOOO familiar with the canon?, i've never done one of these before! exciting!, is there a duck jesus? we're not having that discussion!, kind of, mild violence, no duck avenger here only papernik, superhero parent shenanigans, switches around between pre canon and during canon, this is really an alternate take anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsandducks/pseuds/Dragonsandducks
Summary: Donald thought being a superhero would be easy, but when you're Donald, nothing's easy. Luckily, family is there to help.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I know!!! I should finish sidekick! but then I wanted to write this!!! it is very unlikely that sidekick will be finished and I'm sorry!!!!

Being a hostage in a pizza shop robbery might have been the scariest thing to ever happen to Louie, and that was really saying something. 

It was the middle of summer, and Main Street Pizza was Huey, Dewey, and Louie's favorite place to spend their time. The owners were nice, other kids their age hung out there, and best of all, it was air conditioned. Many people considered it the most successful business on Main Street. 

So of course it would get robbed. 

The robber walked in around noon and pointed a gun to the head of the teenage cashier. The color drained from the young goose's face as the pizza parlor went silent. Huey grabbed his brothers' hands and pulled them behind the booth, where the robber couldn't see them.

"Give me everything in the register," the robber said in a deep voice. The cashier reacher for the register, sneakily pressing on the silent alarm she did so. 

"Are we gonna die?" Louie whispered, near tears. 

"No, no, it'll be okay," Huey said reassuringly. "Once he gets the money, he'll leave." 

The cashier poured the money in the register into the bag the robber had so generously brought with him. From their spot on the floor, Louie could see other patrons huddled together. Some kids were crying. Some adults too. Louie had never seen adults look this scared. For some reason, it terrified him more than the gun. 

The robber pulled the bag closed, heading toward the exit.

Unfortunately, that was the moment the police pulled up in front of the building. 

"Who the hell called the cops?" The robber yelled. Nobody moved. Guilt crept up the cashier's face. 

Suddenly, the robber shot a bullet into the ceiling. Louie flinched violently. He felt the tears he had been trying to hold in start to pour out, and he coved up his mouth to keep from making noise. 

"That was a warning," the robber said threateningly. 

"No, this is!" The robber was knocked off of his feet, the gun skidding out of his hand and sliding across the floor. 

His attacker stood over him. The murmur through the restaurant repeated one word-

"Is that Papernik?" Dewey whispered. 

The superhero picked the gun off the ground and handed it to the entering police officers. "We had that covered," one of them said coldly to the hero.

"Oh? Is that why innocent people were almost shot?" Papernik asked, in a voice that was clearly being disguised. Even so, Louie could swear he recognized it from somewhere, though he had no idea where.

The cop scowled at Papernik. "Just go. You've served your purpose." 

"Gladly," PK said, just as coldly. He swept out of the pizza parlor without another word. 

* * *

 

When the triplets arrived home, Donald was waiting. He wrapped them in a long hug. "Thank goodness you're okay," he said. Normally, Louie would complain about the hugging, but today, he was grateful. It was comforting to know that he'd be okay. Uncle Donald would always,  _always_ protect him. 

It wasn't until much later that night, as Louie tossed and turned trying to get to sleep, that he realized where he'd recognized the hero's voice from. 

Papernik sounded a little like his Uncle Donald. 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you may have noticed I posted this chapter prematurely! whoops!

Huey was glad he knew how to react in an emergency.

Living with Scrooge McDuck- which they had only been doing for about a month- was difficult, to say the least. And dangerous. Definitely dangerous. 

On this particular day, Huey was accompanying Scrooge to the money bin to earn his "financial responsibility" badge, and it was pretty obvious that Scrooge was financially responsible. Donald had argued that he, too, was financially responsible, but Scrooge had thought otherwise. 

"But are you the richest duck in the world?" 

Donald had grumbled out an aggravated "no." Huey swore he had added something about how he had managed to raise three kids with _mostly_ financial stability. Huey knew it wasn't Donald's fault, though his uncle's trademark bad luck probably had a lot to do with it. 

The bin was more crowded than Huey had remembered it being, and Scrooge explained that it was usually this busy during the week than the weekend. As they headed to Scrooge's office, Scrooge regaled Huey with the long and highly detailed tale of his first experience at the bank. 

"-And I've had the same account ever since!" Scrooge finished with a flourish, just as they arrived at the door to his office. 

"Really," Huey said. "The  _same_ account. For like... one hundred years?" Scrooge nodded. 

"That's why you pick a reliable bank," he said, winking. Huey took a note of it. "Now-" The building shook. "What in dismal downs?" 

There was another, larger shake. Huey grabbed hold of Scrooge's desk to keep from falling over. "Get to the doorframe!" he yelled. "That's the safest place to be in an earthquake!"

"This is no earthquake, lad!" Scrooge said, rushing for the door. "It's an attack!" 

Huey chased after him, stopping in the doorway. "Uncle Scrooge!" 

The money bin shook again, and Huey stayed in the doorway, watching Scrooge run for his money. Huey sighed. He was going to have to go help Scrooge, and abandon the safety of the doorway, because of course he would.

But when they reached the money itself, they found somebody had beat them to it. 

“Papernik!” Huey exclaimed excitedly. He was a huge fan of Papernik’s- of all superheroes, really. He still had the vague memory of that day at the pizza place, but his fear had mostly blocked it out. 

Papernik was toe to toe with a pair of villains- Huey didn’t recognize them, and he assumed after this, they’d fade into obscurity again. 

“You!” Scrooge yelled. “What in the world are _you_ doing here?” 

“I’m here to help!” Papernik replied. “I’ll be out of here in a minute, Un- Mr. McDuck!” 

Scrooge frowned. “You better be!” 

The fight wrapped up soon after, and Papernik disappeared. Huey walked over to Scrooge. 

“How do you know Papernik?” He asked. 

 

"I don't," Scrooge growled. 

Huey couldn't shake the familiarity of the voice.

He wondered if what Louie had said after the robbery, all those years ago- about how Papernik sounded a little like Uncle Donald- was a theory with a little more merit than he’d first thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it obvious that i'm a girl scout yet? 
> 
> also, me every time i need a plot point: somebody attacks mcduck manor/the money bin


	3. III

Dewey was always the most excited about their adventures. Well, of the triplets, at least. Webby beat him out easily overall. But of his brothers, Dewey was the most adventurous, the most outgoing, the  _most_.

So to hear that both his brothers (and Webby, who they'd roped into it somehow) thought their uncle was  _the_ adventurer of the city, well, it made him laugh. 

"We're serious, Dewey," Huey said. 

" _Our_  Uncle Donald?" He asked between giggles. "The most overprotective, unluckiest duck in the world?" 

Louie shrugged. "I know, I was shocked too," he said. "But the evidence is there. Webby?"

Webby dramatically revealed a modestly decorated conspiracy board. Some highlights included phrases like "missed dinner again?", "never know what his job is", and "papernik's voice is like a better version of uncle donald's." Dewey recognized that last one as Louie's handwriting. 

"What's this mean?" Dewey asked, pointing at "missed dinner again?" 

"Okay, you know how last week Donald missed dinner? And he said it was 'cause he got sick?" Webby said. Dewey nodded. "Well, at the same time as dinner, Papernik was taking down a couple of villains downtown. Coincidence?" 

Dewey paused. "...Probably," he said. 

"You believe it," Huey said, reading his brother easily. 

"The evidence is... surprisingly convincing." 

"Great!" Webby cheered. "Because we're gonna need your help figuring it out."

Dewey perked up. "Really? Do I get to pretend to be a nefarious villain trying to destroy Duckburg?" He pretended to shoot a fake ray gun, making "pew" noises as he did. 

"No, silly!" Webby said, just as chipper. "You're the bait!"

* * *

 

"I can't believe you guys are doing this," Dewey said to his brothers. They had led him to the top of Duckburg's tallest building, where they had then revealed that he would be staying there until, quote unquote, "the plan was set into motion."

"Don't worry," Louie said. "You're not in a  _ton_ of danger."

"Why can't one of you do it?" Dewey argued. "Or, better yet, why can't you tell me what  _it_ is?"

"We want a genuine reaction," Huey said, "and Louie and I won't do it because we're observers."

Dewey huffed his annoyance. "Besides," Louie added. "You're Uncle Donald's favorite."

"Yeah, right. Uncle Donald doesn't pick favorites," Dewey scoffed. 

Huey was scribbling furiously in his JWG, but he added absentmindedly, "Dewey's right." 

"Dude! I thought you were on  _my_ side!" Louie complained. 

A crackle came through the walkie talkie in Louie's hand. "Is Dewey in position yet?" Webby said, sounding annoyed. "We're on a tight schedule here!" Huey and Louie looked to Dewey. 

"Stay here," Huey commanded. 

Louie turned on the walkie talkie. "Middle child is in position," he said. Then he turned to Huey. "C'mon, we need to get to  _our_ places." The pair started towards the stairs. 

"WHICH IS WHERE, EXACTLY?" Dewey yelled, angry, but still staying in his place. 

"You'll see."

* * *

 

Dewey did see, about ten minutes later. He was starting to get cold, standing on a tall building on a windy day.

Well, not exactly  _see_ , per se. But felt. 

Because then he was dangling over the edge of Duckburg's tallest building. 

"LOUIE!" 

"I slipped! I swear!"

"Was this your plan?!" Dewey screamed. 

"No!" Huey yelled. He reached down the building's side, but he couldn't reach Dewey. "Louie, help me out!"

The youngest triplet was shook from his terrified stupor. He rushed to help Huey, trying to get to Dewey as best as he could. 

"I'm slipping!" Dewey yelled, panicking as his left hand lost its grip on the side of the building. Louie nearly screamed. 

"Dewey! Don't let go! I'm climbing down!" Huey carefully gripped the ledge and maneuvered down the side of the building, closer to Dewey. He reached his hand out again. His fingers brushed over Dewey's- 

-Before the middle triplet couldn't hold on any long, and let go. 

"DEWEY!" 

He was falling.  _Fast_. There was no adrenaline, not like on their adventures, when he knew somebody would catch him, no, this was pure, freezing, fear. It was overpowering. 

And then it stopped. 

"Kids," he heard an almost-but-not-quite familiar voice mutter. Dewey had landed in the back of a small car. A 313-X model, like the one Uncle Donald used to have. 

Only, Donald's 313-X didn't fly. 

This didn't seem like the usual model.

Or a usual driver.

* * *

 

After being dropped back off on the top of the building, Papernik gave Huey, Dewey, and Louie a _very_ stern talking to, before disappearing off again. 

"So," Dewey said. "That's  _definitely_ Uncle Donald." 

Louie smiled. "And to think," he said. "All we had to convince you was drop you off a building."

"Don't push it."


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh.... chapter two has been edited, i posted a note earlier, i will delete it soon (if i haven't already), anyway make sure you've read the new end to chapter two ok bye

Scrooge did not care for Papernik, and you may quote him on that. 

Plenty of interviewers asked it- are you working with the city's hero? Are you funding him? 

"Yes," Scrooge would say, "I'm funding Gizmoduck."

But they were never talking about Gizmoduck. Because Gizmoduck was- at least for now- relatively small-time. Stopping petty crimes, figuring out how his suit worked, the like. Papernik went after more _villainous_  villains- gangs, drug dealers, the occasional supervillain, and once, aliens. 

Scrooge found the hero wholly unpleasant. 

"He never talks about his intentions!" Scrooge complained one night to Donald, while they were washing the dishes after dinner. "He barely talks at all! Nearly ten years, and nobody in the city knows anything about him!" He slammed a dish down on the counter and started to wash a bowl. Donald, who was drying the dishes, eyed his uncle with disdain.

"Channel 00 knows about him," Donald muttered, picking up the plate and gently rubbing it dry. 

"Bah! Channel 00... That... That  _Fandus_ fellow-"

"Fangus," Donald corrected, and something about his tone let Scrooge know his nephew cared for the reporter about as much as he did. 

"He's barely a real reporter! And all his stories are obviously fake," Scrooge complained. He set the bowl down on the counter, with less force than the last time. "I don't like Papernik, but I'd like a reliable source of news on him! He could be dangerous!" 

"He isn't dangerous," Donald said slowly. "He's a superhero." He placed the plate on the drying rack. "You know, the boys have had a few run-ins with him." 

Scrooge paused in his washing to look at his nephew. "This is the first I'm hearing about it," he said. "How do you know?"

"Call it a parent's intuition," Donald sighed. 

The conversation dwindled off after that, but Scrooge couldn't help but notice the change in his nephew's attitude. Something was wrong. 

Donald was hiding something from him. 

"You know," Scrooge said innocently, "the family is trying to avoid secret-keeping. From now on."

Donald hummed. "I assume you're having trouble with that."

Scrooge growled. Where his nephew got that lip, he had no idea. 

"I'm having no trouble at all," Scrooge said primly, setting a cup down on the counter. "But some others might."

"Who?" Donald asked casually.

 _Playing dumb, then_ , Scrooge thought.

"I thought you would know." 

"Well, I don't."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Donald said, anger creeping into his voice. He took the cup that Scrooge placed on the counter.

Scrooge was at the end of his rope. "What are you hiding, Donald?"

"Nothing!" his nephew quacked. 

The mood of the room shifted. There had always been a temper in the Duck family. Now, it was on full display.

"Come on, Donald, I've known you since you were a wee child!" Scrooge yelled. "I can tell when you're lying."

"Why do you have to be so suspicious of everyone?" Donald asked, trying (and failing) to keep his voice level. "We're your  _family_ _!_ Nobody is hiding anything from you! You're just a paranoid old man, who never learned that he should be grateful for what he had!"

"Of course I'm grateful for what I have!" Scrooge shouted. "I was poor once, you know!"

Donald slammed the cup down on the table. Hard. A crack spread through it. "This isn't about money! It's about your family! Not that you care about them enough to think of that! All you care about is your bin, and, and- and your money!" 

"That's not true!"

"Really?" Donald asked. His voice was red hot and yet ice cold. "Then tell me- what was Huey doing when the bin was attacked last week? Hm? Were you watching him? Protecting him? No! You ran to check on your money!"

The nephew and uncle both froze. 

Slowly, Scrooge spoke. "How did you know that?" His voice was thick with suspicion, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer. 

"Huey told me," Donald said, voice weaker.  _Hurt his throat with all that yelling,_ Scrooge thought. 

"You're lying," Scrooge said, and it wasn't a guess. He knew it was the truth. 

Donald carefully placed the cup into the dish rack. 

"Why should you care if I'm lying?" Donald said quietly. "You haven't wanted to know anything about me since I moved back in." 

Scrooge, for once, had nothing to say. 

"I'm going to bed," Donald said, tired. He turned and walked to the kitchen exit.

"Donald-" Scrooge said, but the door closed before he could finish his thought. 

His nephew. 

Who he loved, really, with all his heart- 

He did, he knew he did-

Maybe-

Maybe he was just bad at showing it-

Emotions had never been his skill-

Never-

Well-

They used to be.

 

His nephew. 

Papernik.

One and the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't like... literal saving, but I figured, Scrooge can save himself physically. emotionally? not so much.

**Author's Note:**

> each chapter will be from a different character's "perspective," so this was louie's, next is huey's, then dewey's, then scrooge's, then donald's. (that order is subject to change but that's what it's planned to be right now)


End file.
